This invention relates to a leader tape for splicing to either end or both ends of magnetic recording tape.
Leader tape is in wide use with magnetic recording tape. For this application a plastic tape has been proposed which is coated on one side with a film composition consisting of hard abrasive powder dispersed in binder so as to clean deposits of fine particles of the magnetic film from the magnetic head surface as the tape moves past the head. The cleaning effect generally is limited unless the abrasive content exceeds 10% on the basis of the binder amount. The percentage of the abrasive governs, to some extent, the relative mechanical properties of the leader and magnetic tapes. If it is insufficient, the leader tape will develop unsightly scratches thereon and the friction with the magnetic head will sometimes hinder smooth passage of the tape. Conversely, an excessive abrasive content will lead to early wear of the head. The above-recited 10% is excessive so long as the head wear is concerned and accordingly it is desirable to reduce the amount of the abrasive without adversely affecting the cleaning effect.
Accordingly, a principal object of the present invention is to provide a leader tape for magnetic recording tapes which has on its surface a layer containing a minimized amount of abrasive particles while maintaining a sufficient cleaning effect on a magnetic head, a low friction with the head, and suppression of scratches on the surface of the leader tapes, whereby the wear of the head is minimized.